Acute
by Mayumi Selnia
Summary: A story of broken promises, betrayals, and heartbreaks. Based on the song, Acute by Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine and Kaito Shion.
1. Chapter 1: Miku and Kaito

**Acute**

**Author's notes:**

**Hey readers! Well, it's my second lemon, so please don't be too harsh on me. Like I said on 'The Babysitter', I know there are lots of mistakes and room for improvements. There are explicit contents here just to let you know. Well, don't forget to R&R. Thank you! ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 1: Miku and Kaito

12 years ago…

"Best friends forever?" asked Miku.

"Forever!" Luka replied.

Their pinky fingers entwined around each other's, sealing their promise. Miku and Luka smiled at each other as they chanted their cute 'pinky swear' anthem.

* * *

9 years ago…

"Best friends forever?" asked Miku.

"Best friends—" Luka replied.

"Forever," Kaito finished Luka's sentence.

The three children entwined their pinky fingers around each other's to seal their promises. The three children sang their 'pinky swear' anthem as they happily smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe you're g-graduating high school in two days, K-Kaito!" Miku smiled as Kaito kissed her neck as she leaned on a book shelf in the empty library.

"Kaito, stop that! I'm serious," Miku giggled as Kaito kissed a ticklish part of her neck.

"Come on, Miku. I won't be able to see you in forever," the blue-haired high school senior said.

"But still! What if somebody sees us?" complained his teal-haired junior.

"Nobody will see us. I promise," Kaito said, lip-locking with Miku.

"How do you know that?"

"Nobody ever goes to the library at this time of the day. Besides, it's Friday. Everybody's off to partying with their friends," Kaito explained, still kissing Miku's smooth neck.

"But."

"Come on, Miku. You know you want it," Kaito said.

He stroked her leg, going higher and higher to reach her pleasuring instrument. Miku moaned as she felt Kaito's hand stroking her sensitive area.

"See. You're very wet down there, Miku-chan," teased Kaito, as he felt Miku's panties getting wet.

"K-Kaito," Miku muttered, trying to find the right words to say.

Kaito couldn't wait any longer. He stripped Miku's clothes off without her permission, making her face get redder than how it already was.

"That's a really cute bra, Miku," Kaito smiled, looking at the teal-and-white-striped bra Miku was using to cover her breasts.

Kaito pulled down her skirt, revealing her white panties and petit legs.

"S-stop embarrassing me!" scolded Miku, covering her wet instrument.

"Don't worry, Miku. You're really cute," Kaito smiled as he pulled down her white underwear.

Miku moaned as Kaito started playing with her wet pleasuring instrument, making it ache for more.

"K-Kaito! M-more!"

"What's the magic word?"

"P-please!"

With the sound of Miku's cute voice begging for more, Kaito pulled his pants down, revealing his big, throbbing member.

"T-That's huge!" Miku exclaimed, feeling the tip of the member as she got down on her knees.

She started licking the tip as if it had sugar glaze on top. Then, she went all the way, sticking the whole thing in her mouth.

"It's really…huge," she said, gasping for some air.

"M-Miku! You're really g-good!" Kaito exclaimed, tilting his head back in pleasure.

Miku licked and sucked Kaito's huge member like it was a lollipop. After a couple of minutes, Kaito was starting to feel his climax coming.

Without a warning, he spurted lots of love juice into Miku's mouth. There was so much that she wasn't able to contain it all, spilling some on her face, her chest, and on the floor.

"Kaito!"

"Sorry!"

"Wow. You're still hard?" Miku exclaimed, seeing Kaito's revived member.

Miku removed her bra off of her chest, exposing her B-cup breasts. She bent down and leaned on a book shelf to reveal her womanhood's hole.

Kaito held on to his member and placed it on the whole. He carefully looked for the perfect spot to please his junior. As soon as he found it, he drove it in her, making her moan in ecstasy.

"M-Miku, am I your first?" Kaito asked, looking at the blood dripping down to the floor.

"Y-Yeah! So…please…don't be too…rough," Miku said, panting.

Kaito nodded and slowly pushed his member in and out. He held on to Miku's tiny waist with his left hand while his right hand played with Miku's breast.

Kaito began to feel his stamina rushing in as he rammed Miku faster and faster. He could feel Miku's walls tighten as he sped up his tempo.

"M-Miku! You're getting t-tighter!" Kaito exclaimed, still keeping the same fast pace he was going.

"Kaito! I'm getting there!" Miku said, moaning more and louder.

"L-Let's go together," Kaito replied.

Miku clenched onto the bookshelf as her climax came sooner and sooner. Kaito held onto Miku's waist tighter.

"Miku!"

"Kaito!"

Kaito sprayed all of his love juice into Miku's womanhood, mixing it with her love juice. When he pulled his member out, all of it spilled and dripped down to the floor, making a mess.

The two of them fell to the cold floor after using all their energy to convey their love.

"Together?" Miku asked, moving closer to Kaito.

"Forever," Kaito replied, passionately kissing Miku.

* * *

After two days, the awaited graduation ceremony had come.

"Wow! Luka-chan, you're so gorgeous!" Miku exclaimed as

Luka walked in.

"Thank you, Miku," she replied.

Luka wore a tight red dress under her graduation gown. Her wavy hair smelled like roses which was perfect for her pink hair.

"Oh, Kaito! Help me put this on," Luka asked, running to the blue-haired man.

"They're so lucky," Miku dreamily said.

"Because they get to leave this school and you still have another year in this school?" Teto replied.

Miku nodded as she watched Kaito place Luka's graduation cap on her head. She pouted to the sight of the two teasing and playing around with each other.

Miku sighed and left backstage to grab a seat in area reserved for the audience.

When she sat down in front of a group of gossiping parents, she heard some things she didn't want to hear.

"Do you know the student council president?"

"Luka Megurine?"

"Yeah, and the vice president?"

"Kaito Shion, why, did something happen?"

"Did you know they both got admitted to the most elite college here in Japan?"

"No way!"

"Way! A lot of people even believe that it was destiny!"

"Why?"

"Well, those two have known each other since they were 9 years old and they're really close to each other!"

"Wow! Well, Luka Megurine and Kaito Shion make a good couple so I don't disagree with that."

"Who knows! Those two might even get married in a couple of years!"

"Oh! It sure is nice to be young!"

When it was time for the president and the vice president's speech, Miku's head was filled with worry and jealousy as she watched her two best friends stand beside each other.

"We will pursue our dreams and will not give up. Together?" asked Luka, turning to Kaito.

"Forever," Kaito replied, grabbing Luka's hand.

They raised their interlocked hands up high as they finished their speech, receiving lots of cheer from their audience. This gave their fellow graduates more confidence, but less on a certain someone.

"You promised," Miku whispered to herself as tears flowed out of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Luka and Kaito

**Acute**

Chapter 2: Luka and Kaito

"Cheers!" all the seniors exclaimed in synchronization.

The seniors that graduated earlier that day decided to go to a karaoke place. They ordered sake and food and partied all night.

Luka and Kaito on the other hand, celebrated their graduation with their teal-haired junior, Miku.

"Congratulations, Kaito, Luka-chan," Miku said, pouring champagne for them.

"Thank you, Miku," Luka smiled, lifting up her glass.

Since Miku was not allowed to drink alcohol due to her age, she drank non-alcoholic grape cider instead.

The three made a toast to the two seniors' success. After the three had gulped down some of their drink, they chatted about what's going to happen next.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Luka said, surprising Miku.

"What? But, you haven't even prepared your things?" Miku explained in disappointment and shock.

"They sent it to the dorm this morning, Miku," Luka replied, sipping more champagne.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, too."

"But, Kaito! You said—"

"I have to help Luka with her things. My things were sent to the dorm this morning, too," Kaito interrupted, keeping it short to stop anymore protests.

Miku, who was in tears, smiled even if it was hurting for her to be left by her childhood best friends. She knows that they would be together again one day, giving them a smile of approval.

"It's okay with me. It's your decision, so whatever makes you happy…makes me happy," Miku stated, wiping her tears away.

Kaito and Luka got up to give their junior a hug. They enjoyed the rest of the night celebrating. When Kaito started getting more and more drunk, Luka decided to call it a night.

"You still have school tomorrow, Miku," she said, cleaning up the table.

"What about Kaito?"

"I'll take care of him. His house is right in front of mine, remember?"

"Yeah. Well, take care."

"Thank you so much, Miku," Luka said, giving the girl a big hug.

"I'll come visit after I take care of my room in the dorm for the summer, okay?"

Miku nodded as she waved goodbye to her friends. Tears streamed out her eyes as she realized that she won't be able to see them in school tomorrow.

"Best friends forever," Miku whispered to herself, watching the two take a cab.

* * *

"Kaito," Luka called his name as he kissed her cold neck.

Kaito passionately pressed his lips on Luka's as he pushed her against the pink-wallpapered wall of Luka's room in the dormitory.

It had been 2 weeks since the two had moved into their dormitories in their college campus. Due to Luka's excellent grades, she was able to get a big, penthouse-like room in the girls' dormitory. The same went for Kaito, whose room's walls were painted blue.

Kaito pressed his body against Luka with her breasts pressed against his chest. Kaito invaded Luka's mouth and played with her tongue using his.

Luka wrapped her smooth legs around Kaito as he lifted her up to carry her to her bed. She laid down as Kaito, who couldn't hold his patience any longer, unbuttoned all of Luka's shirt's button, causing some of it to rip off.

"Luka, you're so beautiful," Kaito said, seeing her lacey pink bra and her smooth, fair stomach.

Kaito pulled her skirt off, exposing her lacey underwear. Luka sat up on her bed to undress Kaito. She quickly took his white, polo shirt, revealing his muscular abs and chest.

The two started French kissing each other once again while Kaito pulled Luka's bra off. Luka laid back down, making her D-cup breasts to look more attractive.

Kaito played with Luka's breasts, burying his face in them. They were so huge that it could cover up his face.

"It's so soft and warm, Luka," he complimented, licking her pink, hardened nipples.

"K-Kaito!" Luka exclaimed as Kaito groped and pulled Luka's other breast.

Kaito, with his short patience, moved lower and stripped Luka's white panties off. He spread her legs wide, revealing her pink aphrodisiac. He stared at the beautiful thing, getting a little kick from Luka.

"S-stop looking at it! I-it's e-embarrassing me," Luka said, her cheeks turning red.

"It's just so beautiful," Kaito smirked, placing his mouth on it.

He started licking and sucking her clitoris, making her entrance wetter and stickier. Luka moaned louder and harder as she felt Kaito's wet tongue move around her entrance.

Hearing enough of her moaning, she decides that it was time for Kaito to get pleasure. Luka unzipped his pants and Kaito pulled them off in a really quick manner, even including his boxer shorts.

As soon as Luka saw his huge, throbbing member, she licked the tip, giving him some teasing. Kaito laid down on Luka's bed and watched her give him the best blowjob. She placed the whole thing down in her throat, making it wet and slimy from her warm saliva.

Luka then placed it between her soft, gigantic boobs, giving him more pleasure. She used her boobs to rub against his huge member, giving their libido a huge increase.

"L-Luka, you're r-really good!" Kaito complimented, taking short breaths from all the pleasure he was feeling.

Luka, whose was starting to ache down there, rubbed her small, pink clitoris as she sat up. Then, she held Kaito's member and placed it on her entrance, positioning it.

As soon as it was positioned, she sat down lower and lower, making Kaito's enormous cock deeper into her vagina. Luka moaned louder than before as she felt his cock hit the entrance of her uterus.

Kaito moaned as well, feeling Luka's wet insides gripping his member.

Luka began to slowly move her hips up and down, getting used to the delight that Kaito's member was giving her. Kaito also started thrusting up as her walls began to deliberately loosen up.

When they felt their adrenalin rush surge in, the two moved their hips faster and faster, making their moans louder and Luka's breasts to bounce quicker. Kaito grabbed onto one of them as Luka bent her back to share a passionate kiss with Kaito, not stopping her hips from moving faster.

The two felt fantastic as Luka rode on Kaito's cock. When they finally felt it coming, they called out their names as they climaxed together, sending love juices to spurt out everywhere.

Luka felt Kaito's white sticky liquid inside her tummy, as she kept her position after their coordinate climaxing. She kept his member inside her as she placed her head on Kaito's chest.

The two used up all their energy, causing them to run out of breath. Kaito held onto Luka, her chest against his abdomen. Luka could feel and hear Kaito's heart beating rapidly as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Kaito, this is wrong," Luka sat up after she had caught her breath.

Kaito also propped himself up using his elbows, his member still inside Luka.

"How?" he asked.

"Because Miku loves you. You have a relationship with her."

"We're just friends—"

"Best…friends," Luka corrected.

"That's the thing. We're just best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I love Miku as a friend, but the feelings that I have for you aren't the same for her."

Luka looked at Kaito, finally releasing his manhood as she sat on her bed. Kaito's member was out of life, but may have possibly had a magnificent time. It was still wet and slimy from all the love juice they secreted in harmony.

Kaito looked into Luka's aquamarine eyes, showing her that he was sincere about what he had said. Luka gave up sat beside Kaito, giving him a hug as she placed her head on his chest once again.

"I'm probably just paranoid," she said, looking at the mess they had made on the floor when they threw their clothes off.

Luka got up and locked the door before she returned to bed to sleep naked with her blue-haired companion.

"I'm sorry…Miku," Luka whispered to herself, before closing her eyes with her head on Kaito's chest and his arms around her.


	3. Chapter 3: Luka and Miku

**Acute:**

Chapter 3: Luka and Miku

Miku sighed as she looked out the window of the café.

"It's already been three weeks and Kaito hasn't sent me an email or even a call since he moved to his college's dormitory," Miku stated, stirring her cup of cappuccino.

"What about Luka-nee-chan?" Teto asked, sipping some of her latte.

Miku shook her head in disappointment. She glanced to her right and found a couple sharing a big glass of milkshake.

"It's good that you're worried," Teto said, looking at the couple Miku was looking at.

"Why?"

"Well, those two have known each other since they were little and they've been together all the time."

"Don't exaggerate it! They haven't been together for a long time!" Miku exclaimed in anger and jealousy.

"Hmm…let's see…Kaito-nii-chan and Luka-nee-chan have been in the same class ever since 3rd grade, both of them were in the student council since they were in middle school, and now, they were admitted to the same college. Am I still exaggerating?"

Miku's eyes were getting teary as the truth slapped her in the face. She also remembered what the mothers behind her were gossiping about before the graduation ceremony, adding to the agonizing facts Teto had listed.

"But Kaito promised me!" protested Miku, trying to drive the painful truth that was in front of her.

"Promised you what?" Teto asked, stirring her latte.

"That…that we'll be t-together…forever," Miku quietly said, losing hope.

"You know what, just call him! Didn't he leave you his number?" Teto exclaimed, getting sick and tired of Miku's being a damsel in distress.

Miku nodded as she remembered the piece of paper that Kaito gave her before he got drunk from their little graduation party.

"I guess you're right. I'll call him tonight!" Miku smiled, a little flame of hope lighting up in her heart.

Teto smiled in a relief to see the cheerful Miku back.

* * *

Kaito slowly opened his eyes to find the asleep Luka, her head on his chest. He remembered the rough, yet satisfying night he had with her last night.

Kaito thought about last night and all the other nights he and Luka slept with each other. He still couldn't believe that they've been making love almost every night and day ever since they moved to their college's dormitory.

Luka slowly opened her eyes, the sun's bright rays on her face.

"Good morning, beautiful." Kaito smiled, taking a piece of hair away from Luka's goddess-like face.

Luka smiled, shortly returning back to her slumber, hugging Kaito tighter. Kaito also smiled, joining her back to sleep.

* * *

"Miku! Wh-what are you doing?" Luka exclaimed as Miku shared a passionate kiss with her.

"What do you mean?" Miku taking her lips full of her and Luka's saliva away from Luka's.

"This isn't right!"

"Why not?"

"Because—"

"Because you're supposed to be with Kaito?" Miku blurted out, completely letting go of Luka.

"N-no! That's not—"

"Then why are you with him in the first place?" Miku interrupted once again.

Luka was starting to feel scared, wondering why and how Miku knew about her and Kaito's relationship.

"It's not fair! It's…not…fair," Miku said as she broke down crying.

She fell to the ground, covering her face as she cried her eyes out. Luka kneeled beside her junior to try and comfort her. Luka put her hand on Miku's back and stroked it. She thought that it was the only thing she can do for her best friend to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry, Miku," Luka said, feeling guilty.

"You were my best friend and yet...and yet you stole him from me," Miku resumed, still weeping.

Miku continued sobbing until suddenly, she pinned Luka to the ground. Luka was shocked as Miku demonstrated her strength. Miku strongly restrained Luka's wrists to the ground that Luka couldn't break free.

Miku forcefully kissed Luka, her tongue playing with Luka's. Luka was left with widened eyes, unable to take in the shock she was feeling.

"This is your entire fault, Luka-chan!" Miku cried as she ripped off Luka's clothes and underwear, exposing her whole body.

"Wh-what are you doing to me?" Luka cried, seeing the naked Miku tie her hands together.

"I-I didn't want it to be like this, Luka-chan," Miku said, tears still on her eyes.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Luka shouted as she watched Miku's head go lower and lower.

"M-Miku!" Luka thunderously moaned as she felt Miku's tender lips on her womanhood.

Luka could feel herself getting wetter and dirtier when she heard Miku's tiny voice as she played with her senior's sensitive spot. Luka couldn't do anything but to take it, feeling as if it was all her fault.

Miku's sensitive spot also started giving off some love juice after hearing Luka's seductive moans. After teasing Luka's clitoris, she got on top of her and rubbed her B-cup breasts on Luka's gigantic D-cups.

The two girls' moans gradually got louder as their pink, hard, nipples and soft breasts rubbed on each other. Their pleasured moans formed a beautiful melody that filled the empty room.

Miku's love juices increased, making her feel less patient. She spread Luka's legs open wide as she got down on her knees and gently lowered her hips, facing Luka. Their womanhoods touch each other, starting a seductive spark.

Miku started moving her hips up and down, causing her sensitive spot to rub on Luka's. Their moans began once more, hearing strange, filthy noises down their private areas. Miku moved faster and lowered her hips a little more so their sensitive spots would press and rub harder against each other's.

Without any notification, the two climaxed together, their love juices mixing as it dripped down the floor.

"Why…why did you…do this…to me," Luka asked, panting.

"Because he was mine first," Miku told her straight, tears falling down her cheeks.

The exhausted Luka felt guiltier from what Miku said as tears dripped down her face, too.

* * *

"It was a dream," Luka whispered to herself, slowly sitting up on Kaito's bed, still naked.

She realized that Kaito had left for his part-time job that noon when she saw clothes hangers hanging on the handle of his closet. He had also left a polo shirt for her to wear on the bottom of the bed.

Luka put on Kaito's huge polo shirt and got up to go to the bathroom, but found herself really wet from the dream she had. She was so wet that she couldn't walk properly, trying not to drip any of them on Kaito's floor.

She looked at herself in the mirror, beginning to cry as she realized how serious the circumstances were and how complicated the situation she was in.

"Why? Why does it have to be like this?" she cried, leaning on the wall as she slowly sat down on the cold, tiled floor.


	4. Chapter 4: Miku, Luka, and Kaito

**Acute**

Chapter 4: Miku, Luka, and Kaito

"One more vodka, please," Luka asked the bartender as she placed down her glass.

"Coming right up," the bartender replied, handing a glass to another customer.

Luka took deep breaths as she played with the ice left in her glass. Her body might be there in the bar, but her mind was somewhere else as she thought about the dream she had when she returned to sleep earlier that morning.

Her dream made her feel guilty as if she had just committed a crime. Luka knew that Miku was hurting when she saw her eyes. They were full of pain and sadness.

"Why does it have to be like this?" Luka thought, a tear falling from her aquamarine eye as the bartender placed a glass filled with vodka.

Half an hour later, Kaito came in, looking for Luka. He looked all over the place in worry. Finally, he saw Luka, drinking more vodka. He noticed that she drank more than three glasses due to her smell and the way she held herself together.

"Luka, come on, let's go," Kaito said, taking the glass away from Luka's hand.

"But, wh-where are we going?" Luka asked, looking at Kaito like he was a stranger.

"To my dorm room."

"Oh, okay."

Kaito was surprised that she quickly obeyed him. He assisted Luka as she got up on her wobbly feet. Kaito was glad that Luka wasn't as drunk as he thought she would be. She was still able to walk, but she still needed help.

* * *

"Hey, Kaito. I'm calling just to check on you. Well, call me back as soon as possible, okay? Bye," Miku said, leaving her 5th message on Kaito's voicemail.

"Why hasn't he picked up?" she thought, worrying.

She held her right hand close to her heart to feel the smooth, cold surface of the ring Kaito gave her. Miku took a deep breath as she closed her eyes to gain more confidence.

She grabbed her phone once again to call Kaito. Sadly, the teal-haired, lonely girl had to leave another message. Miku sighed in worry and frustration, her hope almost gone as she remembered the old wives gossiping before the ceremony and what Teto told her earlier in the café.

"Luka-chan and Kaito, huh," Miku muttered.

* * *

"Best friends forever?" asked Miku.

"Forever!" Luka replied.

Their pinky fingers entwined around each other's, sealing their promise. Miku and Luka smiled at each other as they chanted their 'pinky swear' anthem:

A promise made is a promise to be kept

Don't break it or I'll break your neck

Cross my heart, hope to die

Stick a needle to my eye

If this promise is to break

Making it up is hard to make

So might as well just say goodbye

Maybe you shouldn't have told a lie

* * *

"We're here," Kaito said, opening the door of his room.

Luka plopped down on Kaito's bed as soon as she got close enough to do it. The tall, blue-haired man grabbed a polo shirt from his closet for Luka to use. He took off his shirt and just threw it on the floor.

"Here. Do you need to take a bath to help you get sober?" Kaito asked, handing his polo shirt as he sat down beside Luka.

"No, I'm fine," Luka replied as she sat up to take Kaito's shirt.

"I had a dream this morning," she said, looking at the white shirt.

"Miku was there. It was just her and I...I felt really bad for her...She said that she trusted me because I was her best friend, but I took you away from her," Luka narrated, tearing up.

Kaito waited until the end of her story to say something.

"I knew she loves you. I knew Miku had feelings for you, but…but I still fell for you. I fell for your blue eyes, your soft, dark blue hair. I fell for your…well, you. Even if I knew it was wrong, I fell for you. I feel bad for Miku…because she trusted me, but I betrayed her," Luka cried.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I thought drinking would help me stop over-thinking it, but it really didn't help," she continued as she wiped some of her tears away.

"It's not your fault," Kaito replied, making Luka look up.

"It's mine. I love you, but I never told Miku that I only loved her as a friend. I played with her feelings. It was my fault. Not yours. I love you, Luka. Don't hurt yourself because of me," Kaito said.

He leaned in closer to Luka to share a fervent kiss with her, firing up the spark they have to make love with each other. They kissed and hugged each other, arousing them to express their love in a more explicit way.

Without his notice, Kaito's phone lit up and vibrated in his back pocket. Due to the passionate moment he was sharing with Luka, he didn't pay attention to his phone, ignoring the call.

Luka and Kaito stripped their clothes off as fast as they could and jumped back in bed to share another passionate kiss.

As Kaito threw his pants to the ground, the phone came out and fell to the floor, causing the 'answer' button to get accidentally pressed. The couple did not even look or paid attention to who the caller was.

It was Miku.

Miku waited for Kaito's voice from the other side of the phone. But instead, she heard muffled voices. She waited and listened to what was going on at the other side of the call. The teal-haired girl was already starting to make conclusions in her head as she heard the familiar voices from the call.

Meanwhile, Kaito's adrenalin rushed in so quick due to the provoking smell of Luka's seductive perfume and strong alcohol breath that he didn't wait any longer. He spread Luka's legs wide open and pushed his hard manhood into her, making her go wild.

"Kaito!" Luka screamed, feeling the pleasure from Kaito's impatience as he pushed his member in farther.

"Luka! Y-you're amazing!" Kaito replied in ecstasy.

Miku's eyes widen as she finally realized what they were doing, hearing their loud, heavy breaths and the creaking of the bed. She trembled in fear as she realized that the painful truth she had been trying to wish away couldn't disappear.

Tears fell down her face as she heard more of Luka and Kaito's moans and heavy breaths, making a perfect melody that expressed their true love for each other.

"You said…together?" Miku whispered before hanging up the phone.

Miku made her way to Luka and Kaito's university, not caring if it was an hour away. She went downtown to take a train that would take her to her destination in 20 minutes. The teal-haired girl wore the ring Kaito gave her even if she knew that the truth was already being shoved into her face.

"Why?" she thought, tears streaming down her face as she got out of the train station.

The rain started pouring as she walked closer and closer to Kaito's dormitory. Miku clenched onto her purse when she saw the big door, finally reaching his dormitory.

With the guard asleep, Miku went ahead and looked for Kaito's room.

"It's the last room on the top floor," Miku recalled from her last conversation with him.

Meanwhile, after they made love, Luka and Kaito laid down beside each other, catching for their breaths.

Luka sat up and leaned on the head board, covering herself with Kaito's blanket.

"I don't think this is right," Luka said, looking at Kaito.

Kaito sat beside her, giving her a shoulder for her head to lean on.

"I think this is really wrong. Even if we love each other, we both made promises that we need to keep," she said, looking at the window as the lightning flashed in the sky.

Out of nowhere, someone knocked on Kaito's door, causing Luka to cower in fear. She hid part of her face with Kaito's blanket so she would still be able to see who it was. Kaito wrapped another blanket around his naked waist to cover his private area. He opened the door to find the teal-haired junior they were just talking about.

"Miku?" Kaito said, backing away from the soaking, wet Miku.

She walked in without permission, dropping her purse outside to reveal the knife she had been carrying inside it.

"M-Miku?" Luka gasped in shock as she slowly stood up.

"I want you to answer me right here right now," Miku demanded, pointing the knife at Kaito.

"Who do you love more?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Luka," Kaito answered Miku straight out.

Miku slapped Kaito's face with her free hand, the echoing sound joining in with the thunders'.

"Are we no longer able to restore everything back to the way it used to be?" asked Luka, standing beside Kaito as she entwined her other arm with his while the other propped the blanket up to her chest to hide her bare body.

"But it was all your wrong doing, wasn't it?" Miku asked Luka, pointing the knife closer to her face to intimidate her.

"The one who broke our promise was also you," Miku continued.

"So, no. I cannot allow such thing to happen," the teal-haired girl said as she shoved her knife into Kaito's abdomen.

"NO!" Luka screamed as Kaito immediately fell to the ground.

The blood quickly spread all over the light-blue blanket and on the floor, tinting Luka's hands a red color as she tried to apply pressure on Kaito's gushing wound.

"How could you do this?" Luka roared, looking at Miku in pain.

"How dare you?" she screamed.

"Kaito! Kaito, hold on," Luka cried, turning to the blue-haired man as she held his hand.

"L-Luka, I want you to know…t-that…t-that I…l-love you," Kaito stuttered as blood started pouring out of his mouth.

"I will snatch everything away from you…Him, your memories, and everything else," Miku smiled as she stabbed Luka.

Luka quickly fell to the ground without even having the time to reply to Kaito. Blood quickly started pouring from Luka's wound, her blood mixing with Kaito's.

Miku cried as she chanted their pinky swear down the dark hallway with blood all over her coat.

A promise made is a promise to be kept

Don't break it or I'll break your neck

Cross my heart, hope to die

Stick a needle to my eye

If this promise is to break

Making it up is hard to make

So might as well just say goodbye

Maybe you shouldn't have told a lie

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I will be publishing a new story soon which is the sequel to this story. Please keep on reading my stories. Thanks, everyone. ^.^**


End file.
